boombeachfandomcom-20200222-history
Warrior
__NOEDITSECTION__ ' ' "The Tribal Warrior is an awesome sight in battle. He charges fearlessly, knowing that his Crystal Hammer will heal him with every blow." Summary *The Warrior is the fourth troop unlocked in the game. They are unlocked upon reaching Headquarters level 8. *Warriors use melee attacks rather than guns, and have relatively high damage. *Warriors have the fastest movement speed out of all troops. *The Warrior's health is higher than a Rifleman's and can also heal himself through attacking making him very useful. ---- Visual Appearance *The Warrior appears as a slightly tanned, muscular man with white hair, gold jewelry, and a blue crystal hammer. *His appearance is similar to that of the male Native Islander. Offensive Strategy *The Warrior is best used in large numbers with no other type of troop. *Taking out Cannons, Machine Guns, and Flamethrowers with the Gunboat can increase the survivability of Warriors greatly. *Due to their high DPS, a great strategy is to use a full Warrior army and rush the enemy's Headquarters: deploy Flares in a path to the Headquarters while covering them with Smoke Screens. When they start attacking the Headquarters, shoot Shock Bombs at high-DPS defensive buildings with a high firing rate like Cannons, Flamethrowers, Machine Guns, Sniper Towers, or Rocket Launchers. The Shock Launcher is also a very high priority target to use Shock Bombs on. *Warriors have the highest damage-to-size ratio compared to equal level troops up to and including level 8. At level 9 the Zooka surpasses them. *Warriors are more vulnerable to high level Machine Guns than other troops. They have to stand right in front of the Machine Guns to attack them which allows the Machine Gun to utilize its full potential. *Even though Warriors heal themselves with each attack, it is good to use one or more Medkits. *It is not recommended to directly flare a Smokey Warrior attack onto the Power Core during Operations because the Power Core is a 7x7 building, so a single Smoke Screen cannot cover it. Defensive Strategy *Despite the fact that Warriors are healed for every attack they make, medium- to high-leveled Sniper Towers, Cannons, and Flamethrowers can easily take them out. *A crucial part of protecting your base from Warriors is to place your Flamethrowers and Machine Guns right next to your Headquarters. They are very dangerous to large groups of Warriors attacking the Headquarters. Machine Guns are especially deadly as they can shoot at Warriors at point-blank range. *The Shock Launcher can stop a whole army of Warriors in their tracks so your other Defensive Buildings can take them out, so place your Shock Launchers well. *Placing Defensive Buildings such as Flamethrowers and Shock Launchers so that they are right between the Headquarters and the edge of the map can be very effective. This makes it impossible for an attacker to use a Shock Bomb on those defenses without immobilizing their Warriors. Upgrade Differences *There are no visual changes between levels, but each upgrade increases the Warrior's hitpoints (by 5.9%), DPS (by 5.8%), healing per hit (by 2 HP), and training cost (by 200 gold). Trivia *Buildings shake when attacked by Warriors. *When they appear as enemy troops, their face paint turns red, and their hammers have a red glow instead of a blue one. *In the "Freezing Menace" update, the Warrior's time to train was increased from 2 minutes to 3 minutes. *The sculptor shown in the Sculptor building is a Warrior. *Magma Statues do not increase the Warrior's healing per hit. *Warriors and Riflemen are the only troops whose unit size and training time are the same. *The self heal rate is about 10%-14% of the warrior's health. de:Krieger Category:Troops